


Vandalism

by icoele



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: IM SO GOOD WITH PUNS I S2G, Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, VANDALTINE'S DAY, asahina and hagakure are just mentioned, i half wanted to name this Vandaltine's Day, jin is just there for plot assistance, kyouko says like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoele/pseuds/icoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you know, I saw Oowada-kun lingering near your locker approximately 10 minutes before it was vandalized." She stated before heading off again. Kiyotaka's fists clenched in anger and disbelief. He had finally thought he was making a new friend, and...</p>
<p>Oh well. It wasn't the first time he'd assumed incorrectly. A hall monitor getting along with a gang leader? It was impossible anyways. They were too different.</p>
<p>(t for mondo swearing - this has a happy and cute ending i swear kiyo just has a sad backstory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vandalism

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was by no means popular. Every other day he'd get punched by a senior for scolding them for running in the halls, and come home with a bruise or a black eye. There wasn't anyone at home who cared, though. His father was dead and his mother holed herself in her room all day, only coming out to use the bathroom and eat. It didn't bother him, he told himself; hall monitors were tough enough to handle things on their own!

If that was true, why was he standing in front of his locker, staring through tears at the words written in sharpie across the door?

"FAGGOT" "LOSER" "TEACHER'S PET" "DIE"

He opened his locker door regardless, attempting to convince himself that he was only irritated by the fact they had vandalized, not by what they had written. It failed, and after he pulled his books out, he slammed his locker door, grabbing the attention of some of the other students. He set off towards the principal's office to report the vandalism, encountering Kyouko on the way.

"Hello, Kirigiri-san." He nodded politely, but she ignored this. "So you know, I saw Oowada-kun lingering near your locker approximately 10 minutes before it was vandalized." She stated before heading off again. His fists clenched in anger and disbelief. He had finally thought he was making a new friend, and...

Oh well. It wasn't the first time he'd assumed incorrectly. A hall monitor getting along with a gang leader? It was impossible anyways. They were too different.

Once he arrived at Jin Kirigiri's office, he reported the vandalism. "I'll call in Mondo-kun and your parents-" Jin began, but Kiyotaka shook his head profusely. "I would strongly prefer my mother not be involved, Kirigiri-sama." Jin looked at him questioningly but nodded. He pressed a button to connect to the speaker system. "Would Oowada Mondo please report to the office? Would Oowada Mondo please report to the office? Thank you." He let go of the button, gesturing at a chair. "You can sit down, you know, you don't have to stand there." He smiled awkwardly, and Kiyotaka nodded, sitting down and waiting for Mondo to arrive in the office.

"What're ya callin' me in for now, I already told ya, Hagakure was the one with the drugs-" The door swung open and in walked Mondo Oowada, who stopped talking once he saw Kiyotaka. "K-Kyoudai?! The hell're you doing here of all people?!" He stuttered, taken aback. "Please, Mondo-kun, take a seat." Jin said cooly. Mondo reluctantly complied, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Kiyotaka-kun's locker has been vandalized, and we were informed you were last seen standing nearby, around 10 minutes ago. Do you have anything to say about this?" 

"Eh? Ahh, no, no, couldn'ta been me, I was gettin' yelled at by Asahina cause I swiped one of her donuts." Mondo said, leaning back in the chair so far it worried Kiyotaka. "Straighten up, you'll fall!" He hissed, but Mondo ignored him. "Now that I've given ya my alibi, can I go?" He asked, and Jin shook his head. "I can tell a liar when I see one, Mondo-kun." His eyes narrowed, and to Kiyotaka's surprise what looked like a blush began to form on Mondo's cheeks. "I-I'm not fuckin' ly-"   
"Language!" Kiyotaka interrupted.  
"I'm not lying!"   
"Give it up. Did you or did you not vandalize Kiyotaka Ishimaru's locker?"

Mondo stood up angrily, the blush having taken over as he slammed a crumpled piece of paper onto the desk. "I told you, it wasn't fuckin' me! The only reason I was near his locker cause I wanted to slip this damn note in but I got too nervous! There, ya happy?!" He yelled, fist balled. 

Jin uncrumpled the paper, raising an eyebrow as he read it. "Kiyotaka-kun, would you care to take a look?" He asked. Kiyotaka took the note from his outstretched hand.

"i really like u... will u be my boyfriend?  
-mondo"

That was all it said. Nothing too special.

But it was special enough to make his heart almost leap from his chest. He'd accused Mondo of vandalizing his locker... but he had just wanted to ask him out? Oh god oh god oh god he'd ruined their friendship hadn't he. His idiotic assumption cost him his only friend, hadn't it.

Tears welled in his eyes and spilled over.

"I-I am so very sorry, Kyoudai!!" He bowed, confusing Mondo. "About what? If ya don't wanna be my boyfri-" "Not about that, Kyoudai!! I thought you were the one who had vandalized my locker!! After this terrible mistake I would be honored if you would accept scum like to be your boyfriend!!" 

"Ahem." Jin cleared his throat, amused. "I think you two should probably leave, since school ended 20 minutes ago. I'm glad you two worked this out."

They'd totally forgotten he was there, and they both blushed wildly.

Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka's hand and dragged him out of the room while he protested, "PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION ARE NOT TOLERATED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT--"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/92773087065/imagine-your-otp-is-in-high-school-person-a-has
> 
>  
> 
> "Imagine your OTP is in high school. Person A has had their locker vandalized and person B was seen standing in front of A’s locker. So the principal calls person A and B and their parents and starts questioning person B. At first B is very evasive, but then they get really flustered. Finally they pull out a letter from their bag and slam it on the desk, then run off. It turns out to be a love letter from B to A, but B never got the courage to put it in A’s locker. The vandalizing is just an unfortunate coincidence."


End file.
